Cuyahoga
Let's put our heads together and start a new country up ''Our father's father's father tried, erased the parts he didn't like ''Let's try to fill it in, bank the quarry river, swim ''We knee-skinned it you and me ''We knee-skinned that river red ''This is where we walked, this is where we swam ''Take a picture here, take a souvenir River walked over the plain, accompanied by the cats who had joined him at Fourtrees the previous night. It seemed like a good place to stay- a river to keep the other Clans away, prey in the brush and fish in the river. They just needed a camp. "Hey, I think I've found something!" called a young tom from near the river's edge. "You've got to see this, River!" The silver tom rushed to the other cat's side. A stream glittered at his paws, and beyond it reeds whispered in the wind. "An island," he murmured under his breath. "It's great, isn't it?" asked the young tom excitedly. "The other Clans will be too afraid of getting their paws wet to attack us." "It is a good place to stay," agreed the leader. "I'll call the others over." He started to pad away, but then he remembered something. "What's your name, by the way?" he asked. "Ripple," said the younger cat. "Well, Ripplefoot," said River, coming up with a Clan name off the top of his head, "how'd you like to be my deputy? You've got a good set of eyes and good head on your shoulders. You'd do a great job, in my opinion." "Wow, really?" asked Ripplefoot, dazed by the honor. River cuffed him playfully. "I don't speak for the pleasure of hearing my voice," he said. "Come with me, we'll see what the rest of the Clan thinks. About the camp and your appointment." He beckoned his new deputy and they set off together. Later that day, River rested on the rocks near the island, watching over the camp. His camp, he reminded himself. A hunting patrol returned with fish for the fresh-kill pile while Ripplefoot bounced about, still giddy with his deputyship. Hopefully experience will mellow him out, River thought to himself with a purr. But Ripplefoot had been doing a good job, and River couldn't help but feel proud of how well his Clan was coming together. RiverClan would truly be the strongest in the forest. This land is the land of ours ''This river runs red over it ''We knee-skinned it, you and me ''We knee-skinned that river red ''And we gathered up our friends, bank the quarry river, swim ''We knee-skinned it, you and me underneath the riverbed ''This is where we walked, this is where we swam ''Take a picture here, take a souvenir ''Cuyahoga '''''Cuyahoga gone Leopardstar slept fitfully; her dreams were uncomfortably happy. In her dreams, she fished happily with her friends in the warm greenleaf sun. She wasn't a leader, burdened with the care of her starving Clan. She didn't have to worry about cats disappearing, taken by Twolegs. She awoke to the sound of Mistyfoot stepping tensely into her den. "Leopardstar, we need to talk," she said briskly. "Come with me." The leader stretched and followed her deputy into the night. "The stars are so beautiful. But so silent," She murmured to herself. Mistyfoot nodded as she crossed the stream and settled on the riverbank. It glittered in the moonlight, peaceful as ever, even with invading Twolegs. "We can't stay here, Leopardstar," said Mistyfoot. "Cats are being taken. Twolegs are invading. It's beautiful, but it's not home. Not anymore." "We're safe on our island," insisted the leader stubbornly. "We'll just be more careful about patrols, is all." Mistyfoot sighed. "I know that it's been the Clan's home for longer than any cat can remember, and I know you don't want to admit that we aren't safe. But it's simply the truth." "I know, and I know that you aren't trying to be a pest about it, but..." She took another look at the river. "Leopardstar, if you care about this Clan, you will swallow your pride and leave!" snapped Mistyfoot. "Alright, alright, you win," said Leopardstar, padding back to her den. She couldn't get back to sleep. Let's put our heads together, start a new country up ''Underneath the riverbed we burned the river down ''This is where they walked, swam, hunted, danced and sang ''Take a picture here, take a souvenir ''Cuyahoga '''''Cuyahoga gone Leopardstar gazed mournfully out at her territory. "We'll have to leave soon," said Mistyfoot nervously. Ever since their conversation, her leader had varied between anger and defeat seemingly at random. "I know," said the leader with a sigh. "Just give me a moment. We'll have to leave behind two elders, you know." She tried to say goodbye to everything she could. The river, the island, all of the dead warriors whose memories wouldn't be left behind even if their bodies remained. May the world remember that the cats of RiverClan once fished in this river and made their homes on its banks. "Leopardstar?" repeated Mistyfoot. "I'm coming," said Leopardstar with a trace of her old humor creeping back. It and her clan were all she had left. Rewrite the book and rule the pages ''Saving face, secured in faith ''Bury, burn the waste behind you ''This land is the land of ours, this river runs red over it ''We are not your allies, we cannot depend ''This is where we walked, this is where we swam ''Take a picture here, take a souvenir ''Cuyahoga ''Cuyahoga, gone Leopardstar settled uncomfortably into her new den. She was still sore from the journey, and still mourned what they had had to leave behind. Not just the old territory: Loudbelly, Shadepelt, Stormfur... Still, she thought, we have to keep on. That's the Clan's way. We will make this new place ours, and we will remain strong to the end. Around her, RiverClan slept peacefully. She looked up at the sky, and thanked her ancestors silently. She was still alive, as was her Clan. We truly are the strongest, she thought as she drifted into sleep. Category:Songfic Category:Fan Fictions Category:Ravenflight's Fanfictions